Temple Run
by JamesSaysHi
Summary: A group of great explorers wonder a temple in China. In it, they find a small idol, which was presumed to be gone from earth, and rumored to have great power. Once finding it, things seem to take an extreme turn for the worse. Will they manage to unlock its power, or die terribly on their quest to get it? Told from the POV of Scarlett Fox.


_**August 4th, 2011**_

It was cold and wet. Darkness filled the tight, claustrophobic rooms of the temple. I thought of how lucky we were, that all of our flashlights were still alive and working. I was also glad that the leader of the team, Guy Dangerous, didn't come here alone like he originally wanted to. We all came along. With us was,

_Guy_, the group leader. He has that leader attitude, but in a good way. His hair was a deep, wet red. His face was rugged, toned, and chiseled; you could get lost in his brown eyes for hours. Although a good leader, he can sometimes be a bit rash. Guess that's why his last name is Dangerous.

Then there was _Barry Bones_, the clown of the group. He's a former police officer who was supposedly let go, for unknown reasons. He refuses to talk about it. He was a black man, with a round, circular face, but with a leanish, muscular body. Though he's loved by many, he and Guy seem to have a bit of a feud going on, and they aren't shy about it.

Next we have _Montana Smith_, an experienced explorer who went into hiding for quite some time, before breaking out of his solitude and joining our team. Though he won't reveal his age, we know he's been around for quite sometime. He was considered one of the world's greatest explorers, until one day he was involved in an accident in which he was terribly burned. Because of this, he doesn't have many distinct features. Only scars.

Also with us was the eldest of us, _Francisco Montoya_. He was once a great soldier, at the service of the Spanish Empire. It took Guy some time to get him to aid us in our exploring. He was an older man, with a think, bushy, caveman like yellow beard. Along with that, was his long untamed yellow hair, with thick, yellow eyebrows.

Along with him is his student, _Zach Wonder_. He's a former college football player who was highly praised at the university, _LSU. _He was going to continue on his road to success, when he one day came across Francisco while on a trip with his class. Francisco began telling him all about the wonders of exploring, and the undiscovered places that exist in the world. From then on, he knew what he wanted to do. He was a large, black male who was ridiculously muscular. He had a shaved head, with dark brown eyes. Not too bright though, I'm guessing too many footballs to the head.

And lastly there's me, Scarlett Fox. I don't have a story really. You see, I come from a long line of great explorers. My parents not only trained me, but also equipped me with the knowledge I needed to become a great, powerful explorer like they were. Unfortunately, the day I found my way into this group, I also found out about their death. It was ruled a homicide, although the murderer was never found. So not only do I do this for me, but I also do it for them. I know they're proud of me.

"What's that over there?" Barry asked, shattering the silence. He pointed his flashlight to a large, golden door. There was a text engraved on it, in what looked to be a very ancient form of Chinese.

"Ahh," Guy grunted, "good for you. Finally did something useful."

"Yeah, now it's your turn." Barry shot back.

Guy shot him a quick glare, before approaching the door. The rest of us crowded behind him.

"Any idea what this so'mabitch says?" Guy asked, shining his flashlight over the texts.

Francisco stepped forward, "Tough to say. I can only make out a few words, though from the way it's written, I believe it's a warning." he states, backing away.

"Heh, I laugh in the face of warnings." Guy smirks.

Barry rolls his eyes, "And I laugh in the face of douchebags who scream for help because they ignored the warnings."

"Shut it. We're going in." Guy growls.

"I wouldn't." Montona says, stepping forward from the darkness.

"Who's the leader here?" Guy snaps, "oh right, me! Now someone help me get this thing open."

Guy and Francisco begin to tug and pull at the door.

"Guy..." I protest.

"Oh, just let them be. What could possibly be in there?" Barry reassures me, putting his arm over my shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a loud _thud._

"Aaaaalright. We got this bitch open pretty fast, eh?" Guy cheers.

the door had collapsed, dust filling the room.

I coughed, and slapped my hand around to clear the air around me.

"Alright kiddos, who's going first?" Guy smirks.

"Oh don't tell me you're scared. _You're_ the one that wanted it open." Barry mockingly says to Guy.

"Hey, listen, I ain't scared. I just wanna see who the brave ones among our pretty little group are."

I sighed. "Whatever Guy, if it gets us out of here faster, I'll do it." I said. I let out a deep breath before walking forward into the room.

I slowly crept in, the group following nervously.

The room was circular, and filled with bright sunlight pouring in from five doorways, all with a long path continuing out of them. In the middle of the room was a small, greyish stone idol. I had never seen one like it. It had a curvy shape, and on the head of it, was the face of a monkey. Slowly, I crouched down to view it more closely.

"It can't...I mean, I thought it was.." Montana said, his cold and raspy voice sounded distraught.

"What is it, Montana?" I asked, looking up at him curiously.

He seemed shocked, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"That idol has been lost for centuries, seemingly vanished from existence." Francisco said, obviously fascinated.

"I, I can't." Montana cried, turning toward the door.

"What's your deal, Cowboy?" Guy asked, putting his hand on Montana's soldier.

"It originated here, in China. It was created by a group of, well, insanely wise monks. Reports say this idol holds great, astonishingly strong powers. It was stolen by a Russian explorer, and though they found his body, they never found their idol." Francisco informs, staring at it with amazement.

"Well alright, pack'er up!" Guy cheers, pumping his fist in the air.

"WAIT!" Montana exlaims, "This...it's not right. A great and powerful idol, with no guards? Fools." he scolds.

That's when it happened.

From the entrance, came a roar so bloodcurdling, I felt as if I was going to explode.

Everyone turned swiftly toward the entrance. In it, stood a large, monkey like creature. Thin dark fur covered its body, all the way to its veiny, horrifying face.

It began pounding on its chest before lunging violently at is.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Reviews would _greatly _be appreciated. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, what you liked, ya know. Anyways, really hoped you guys liked it because there's a lot more to come as the story unfolds. So many twists and turns are coming, you're going to wanna keep up.


End file.
